


Spider bite

by AkurnaSkulblaka



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkurnaSkulblaka/pseuds/AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Annehiggins ABO fic Not This Omega. Annehiggins didn't write it, but I'm just linking it to hers lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not This Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468346) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



First time A/B/O fic, and it’s not even my own ‘verse, it belongs to [Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins) so don’t thrash me if you think I stole the idea, because I’m admitting that it’s not mine. Just want to try my hand at this type of A/B/O dynamics, not much will be mentioned and it’s not as good as the original author’s.

Tony wasn’t a very patient man, anyone who knew him could attest to that. And, as Peter grew older, he went through a series of phases. First it was The Hoobs, a puppet-based show from the UK that Peter, at the age of three, seemed to hook onto like a particularly cuddly octopus. If it weren’t for the constant cries of “Hoobledoop!” as a hello, or “Hooble-toodle-doo!” as a goodbye from little Peter, Tony would have long ago banned The Hoobs from ever being shown in his tower again. What? It was just too cute.

Then came along another puppet show: Sesame Street. Tony could tolerate this one, because it actually showed his son something useful, and it didn’t teach him to say “Hoobalicious!” instead of delicious. He even grew close enough to the Cookie Monster, because Peter and Steve were cookie monsters in their own right, and they could eat their way through a whole box of Chips Ahoy in a minute.It wasn’t very rare that Tony would find that Peter was eating like the Cookie Monster himself and he’d have to wipe up crumbs and clean up after the little beta. 

Then, when Peter turned four, in pre-school, he was introduced to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and exercise with Steve turned into Mouskercise and Tony’s tools turned into Mouskatools. Tony, liking this show more than The Hoobs, bought Peter all four seasons so he could watch them whenever he liked. 

\----

At age five, Peter went to elementary school. The boy, of course, ended up with his Momma’s brains and the rudimentary education provided by the kindergarten grade was entirely unsatisfactory for Peter. During recess the boy ran off into the bushes looking to hide from the teachers so he could sneak off campus and perhaps do something more entertaining for the rest of the day. As he crawled deeper into the bushes, he nearly plowed face first into a thick spider-web. It seemed completely harmless, and Peter wasn’t scared of bugs, cuz he had Black Widow as an auntie, and she was to be feared and not a creature the size of a penny. 

He brushed the web aside and crawled in deeper huddling himself into the leafy bush and drawing his legs tight to his chest. He would wait till the laughter and giggles from the other kids disappeared and then he would sneak out and see if he could get out of going back into that boring classroom. It didn’t take long for the noises to quiet down, but Peter still didn’t come out, ‘cause he could still hear the teachers calling his name. Like he was gonna come out just like that. Who did they think he was? He was the son of Tony Stark, he couldn’t be lured out with gentle words and offers of candy! 

He jumped when he felt a stinging pain suddenly bloom from his forearm and he swiftly raised his arm to inspect it. There, perched innocently on his arm, was a small spider. The creature jumped away as soon as Peter tried to catch it with his hand, but the spider was quickly forgotten, as the bite it had given him began to pulse and it grew large and red. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his round face grew pale, his blonde hair grew wet and he lifted a hand to brush it away from his face, but the dull pain in his arm was growing stronger and he needed to get out of the bushes, in case he fell asleep and the teachers forgot about him. He wanted his Momma and Dad, so instead of hiding, he crawled out from inside the bushes as fast as his tired limbs would let him. Voices immediately bombarded his ears and warm hands cradled his hot face, hands which he immediately tried to pry from his cheeks because they were too hot on his feverish skin. Why was he getting this sick from a little spider bite? His Dad was Captain America, he was stronger than the other children, and he didn’t get sick. So why was one bite nearly killing him?

His breathing grew hurried as his eyesight began to blur. He vaguely registered the wail of an ambulance before darkness overtook him. 

*~*

When Tony got the call from Peter’s school that his son was in the emergency room, it had taken all his will power, and perhaps some convincing from Steve, not to fly to the hospital in his Iron Man suit and misuse it. Fury would certainly blow a gasket if Iron Man came landing in the middle of a hospital parking lot, maybe even overturning a couple cars in the process. 

Of course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t break a few traffic laws and curse a few red lights on his way to the hospital. 

When Tony saw his baby boy lying in a starch white bed plugged up with tubes and his little face dwarfed by an oxygen mask, he nearly crumpled to the ground, and if it weren’t for the strong grip of his alpha and his own stubbornness, he would have. He waited impatiently, nearly having a heart attack as they waited for the doctor to tell them what was wrong. The doctor took one look at the distraught omega and his eyes softened, he shook Tony’s hand and as he shook Steve’s, he introduced himself as Dr. Orlowski, before he looked down at his clipboard and began to read;

“It seems that your son was bitten by a lycosidae, more commonly known as the wolf spider. It would otherwise be harmless, with little to no symptoms, but your son’s reaction is unheard of. High fever, sweating, shortness of breath, were some of the more prominent symptoms. Wolf spiders inject a lot of venom but the venom itself is not potent enough to cause such a reaction, even in a child as young as Peter. He’s perfectly healthy, the bite has healed over surprisingly quickly as the wolf spider leaves bites than can show for up to ten days, there’s not a mark left from when we tested for the venom, but he has yet to wake up.” The doctor went straight to business here, looking Tony in the eyes as he opened the door to Peter’s room. “We’re keeping him on life support till he wakes.”

Tony looked like he wanted to ask if he could see his son, so Steve asked the question for him. 

“Yes, of course you may see your son,” Dr. Orlowski said, motioning toward the door. 

Tony approached Peter’s bed and tentatively touched his forehead with the tips of his fingers, so softly, as if scared he would do the boy harm with such a gentle touch. 

“Why?” Tony asked belatedly, looking away from Peter and to Dr. Orlowski.

“We think it’s the superhuman aspects in his blood that may have caused this reaction to a simple spider bite. The bite should have been harmless, at the most, swelling and redness in the affected area, but your son was affected far worse from it.”

Tony sat himself down in the chair at Peter’s bedside, slowly taking in the information given to him. They’d known that Peter wouldn’t be normal, they’d already established that before they’d even tried to have the baby. But that he would be in such danger from something so small, as a reaction to his parentage? Tony’s brows furrowed as Steve pulled him to his broad chest. Peter couldn’t die, Tony would go mad with grief, he couldn’t take it, and he’d lost enough in his life to lose something else, something infinitely more precious to him than anything else in this world. His Peter, his baby boy. 

*~*

When Peter woke, Steve was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, Tony straddling his waist and sleeping fitfully, his face buried in Steve’s shoulder. It started with quiet sniffling, then a quiet whimper, that Steve instantly recognized as the cry of not knowing where you are when you wake. He took a deep breath, letting the relief wash over him for a few precious moments, before he gently rubbed Tony’s shoulder to rouse the man from his sleep.

“Peter’s awake, love, wake up.” Steve whispered. It was as if those words were a trigger pulled, because as soon as Steve said them, Tony was out of his lap and at Peter’s bedside, crooning and comforting the boy. Tears leaked from Tony’s eyes, unable to believe that his Peter was okay. Peter smiled, his cheeks alight with a healthy pink flush, his eyes bright and the same lovely brown as his beloved Momma. Peter lifted his arms and beckoned his Momma and Dad closer, needing to feel the safety of his parent’s arms. Tony buried his nose in Peter’s baby blonde hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his, mingled with the strong heady scent of his alpha. There wrapped in his family’s embrace, Tony knew everything would be okay. 

*~* 

There were cobwebs. EVERYWHERE. They were never ending, it seemed, because Peter never grew bored of flinging his silk across the room, or swinging from the ceiling, or even shooting at that thousand dollar Kralik threaded vase and flinging it across the room. The vase wasn’t that important to Tony, no, but when the vase nearly cracked his head open as he walked in the room, yeah Tony started to care. 

But the bottom line was when Peter caught him with a face full of web. He couldn’t get the stuff out of his goatee for _weeks._

“This is _so_ not okay!”

*~*

Then came the wall climbing. It happened when, in a fit of uncontrolled giggles, Peter sent himself careening toward the wall after having swung from the ceiling. He landed hard on the wall and then, with his webs drifting in the air around him, he was gripping the wall with his feet and hands… _and staying there._

“Oh god dammit! Another freaking super power!?”

“Calm down Tony, it’s not like we haven’t seen something like this before.”

“Shit! Why did this happen when he was so young? What if he climbs on the ceiling and I can’t get him down?”

“I think he’s smarter than to get stuck on the ceiling, Tony.” 

“Steve, don’t you tell me what my son can and can’t do!” 

“Tony, he’s my son, too, don’t forget. And you two are the brains of the family, he’s got your smarts, he can figure it out.”

“Fine.”

*~*

“… the end.”

“Momma, I’m a big boy now, you know, you can read me stories from books for older people.”

“Sorry, baby, but you’ll always be my little Peter. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Momma. Love you Dad.”

“Love you, too, Peter, goodnight.”

“G’night.”


End file.
